Demon Matchmaking
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Erutis notices something between Raenef and Eclipse then decides to try to set them up together and ends up dragging Chris into it also even though he doesn't want to have anything to do with it. Yaoi. EclipseRaenef.


Felicia: Well, I randomly got an idea for a Demon Diary fic.. So I'm going to write it! Hopefully it will turn out good and all, and hopefully I'll be able to keep the characters in character and all for the most part. Well.. enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary in anyway, though I do have a few volumes of the manga at least! *huggles it protectively*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi (shonen-ai). If you don't know what that means, it basically means two guys being together and such and those two guys just happen to be Eclipse and Raenef. There also might be some het in here.. but I'm not sure yet… I guess you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*** = scene change/time change  
  
Chapter One: Scheming  
  
Chris starred at the red headed girly knight Erutis in complete and totally disbelief while she only smiled back at him. "YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR MIND TO EVEN THINK THAT!" The boy yelled at her only to have Erutis pounce on him and cover up his mouth.  
  
"Shh! Are you crazy? Do you want to wake Eclipse up?" The knight asked him in a hushed voice. "And I am not out of my mind! Haven't you seen the way Eclipse as been looking at Raenef?" She asked in the same hushed voice.  
  
The boy just glared at her then down at the hand still covering his mouth before he bit it, causing the girl to howl in pain then punched the boy over the head with her non-hurt hand which just happened to be curled up into a fist. This left the boy with a giant bump on his head which he was now rubbing gently while whining from his crouched position on the floor.  
  
Rubbing her had slightly, Erutis asked, "Now, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
Chris was about to yell no until he noticed the evil glare the red head was giving him while she cracked her knuckles on each fist of hers. He then quickly nodded, "Of course I'll help!"  
  
The girl smirked. "Good, now, here's what we're gonna do!" She said then grabbed the poor boy by his shirt collar then yanked him up so she could whisper her plans into his ear.  
  
***  
  
'She has to be crazy.' Chris thought to himself as he sat in his current hiding place in a tree. You see, the first chance he got, he had taken off running from Erutis, but it hadn't been before she had heard the girl's plan on how to set up their young demon lord Reanef with his tutor Eclipse. "I really don't see what she thinks she sees between those two!" He yelled out loud without realizing it or even meaning to.  
  
The next thing he knew, something had latched onto his leg and was now attempting to pull him out of the branch he was perched on in the tree. "Ahh!" He shrieked, but it was too late for him, he was yanked down from the tree then ended up landing on his head.  
  
"Thought you could get away from me, huh?" A certain girl with red hair asked while. Now this should have scared Chris enough, but he was more scared when he noticed what the girl was holding in her hands.. Rope? What the hell was she going to do with that?  
  
---A few minutes later---  
  
Chris sat under the tree he had been hiding in with a defeated, but pissed off look on his face. Now, instead of being hiding in a tree, he was tied to it!  
  
Erutis stood a few feet away from him, admiring her handy work. A smirk crossed her lips before she said, "That should teach you not to try and escape me!"  
  
The boy just glared at her half heartedly while he started to try and break free from the stupid rope Erutis had tied him up with. Unfortunately for him though, the red headed girl had made sure to wrap the rope around the boy several times so he wouldn't get away.  
  
After walking over to the now tied up boy, she grabbed him by his hair and asked, "Now, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
Chris glared up at her, no longer half heartedly. Growling softly, the brunette boy was about to yelled no, but before he did, he crumbled and whined softly. "I don't want to though!"  
  
Erutis tightened her hands in the boys hair. "I don't care! Help me or else!"  
  
The boy definitely did not want to know what the or else was, so he gave in and whined out, "Fiiiine! I'll heeelp!"  
  
Smiling, Erutis released the boy's hair. "Good! Now, to put my plan into action!" She said happily.  
  
Chris just stared at her silently for awhile before he asked, "Will you untie me now?"  
  
Felicia: Okay, that's it for the first chapter! It's more of an intro though.. So yeah. Make sure you review and let me know what you think, oh and also feel free to give any suggestions for what kind of plans Erutis could end up having and such.  
  
To know when this fic is updated, join one of this groups:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LimOfFragReality 


End file.
